


A Night at the Gates

by illgiveyouallofme



Category: Black Sails
Genre: A hint of smut, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, POV John Silver, married!flinthamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illgiveyouallofme/pseuds/illgiveyouallofme
Summary: John is sick and tired of working at the local haunted house. That is, until he meets two beautiful strangers who take his breath away.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton/John Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Night at the Gates

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a Halloween silverflintDOW ... and spiraled from there. 
> 
> Oops *insert shrugging emoji here*

John pasted on his biggest, fakest smile and opened his mouth: “Ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and ghouls! Step right up to Nassau’s most haunted attraction: the Gates Mausoleum!” 

Six years, he thought, was much too long to be working at a haunted house. He felt like he’d been sentenced to a lifetime in purgatory for a crime he didn’t commit. 

He stepped back, allowing the first eight people in line into the “mausoleum,” which was, in truth, just a converted warehouse. He counted three sexy cats, two football players, an Elsa, and two people who hadn’t bothered with costumes. 

When he turned back to let the last two of the group in, he felt like one of the football players had tackled him from behind. The two men next in line were both absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous. It knocked the wind out of him.

He raked his eyes over each of them, and, to his dismay, saw that they were holding hands. He couldn’t help but notice, however, that the shorter man — with the most stunning green eyes John had ever seen — was looking at him appreciatively. John smiled at him, letting some heat enter his gaze even as he flashed his fake vampire fangs. John could see the other man swallow, flushing rose between the high collar of his vintage Navy uniform. But he refused to look away. 

John had committed worse sins than eye-fucking a total stranger. 

He didn’t realize he was still staring until the other man, dressed as a 1940s era pilot, leaned over and whispered something in Green Eyes’s ear. Whatever it was, it caused the flush creeping up his neck to turn from pink to scarlet as he shook his head vigorously. 

The Pilot sauntered —literally _sauntered_ — up to John and winked, before disappearing into the haunted house. Green Eyes stared after him for a beat, before ducking his head and following him in. He did not look at John again. 

John sighed, turning back to the line of customers. It was going to be a long night. 

***

Several hours later, John sat in the Walrus Tavern, drinking beer and trying to ignore the way his entire body ached. He’d been stepped on, elbowed, and even shoved in people’s rush to get into the Gates, and that was ignoring the constant thrumming pain in his leg from his prosthesis. 

So deep in thought was he that he didn’t even notice Joshua plopping on the stool next to him until he spat his fake teeth onto the bar. 

“Jesus! Do you have to do that every time?” Joshua just laughed, as Jack slid onto the stool on John’s other side. He let out a low whistle. 

“Did you see those two at the end of the bar? They must’ve spent a bloody fortune on their costumes.”

John looked across to the other side of the bar, his eyes falling on none other than Green Eyes and the Pilot. His breath caught — he’d spent nearly all night trying (unsuccessfully) to block out the image of Green Eyes staring him earlier. Seeing them now sent a streak of heat through his belly. 

It was unusual, seeing tourists in the Walrus. They typically were drawn in by the glittery lights and exorbitant prices of Guthrie’s Gastropub, or whatever the fuck Eleanor was calling it these days. John decided then that it was a sign these two had wandered into his favorite Saturday night haunt (pun very much intended). 

As though he felt John’s stare, the Pilot looked up at him and caught his gaze from across the bar. A slow smile spread across his lips as he gestured with one hand for the bartender. He brought his other hand up to his lips, fingers entwined with Green Eyes’s, and sucked one of Green Eyes’s long fingers into his mouth. 

John was glad he was sitting down; his knees surely would’ve buckled otherwise. He shifted slightly on his stool, trying to hide his growing erection from Jack’s curious eyes. 

“Ah,” was all his friend-slash-roommate said. “I see who you’re going home with tonight.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” John snapped, hoping he sounded more annoyed than aroused. The look Jack gave him suggested that he failed, and miserably at that. John looked back down at his drink, spinning the glass between his fingers. 

Jack said nothing, merely skewering John with a look that said, enough of the pity party, man. Though Jack could, from time to time, throw himself one hell of a pity-parade, he had no patience for others doing the same. 

“You’ll never know unless you go over there,” he said. “Unless you’re scared?” 

His challenge still hanging in the air, Jack got up from his stool. “Off to find Anne,” he called over his shoulder, “see you at home... or not!” 

John watched Jack disappear into the crowd (if you could call twelve people on a dance floor a “crowd”) before turning back to his drink. Which was, most unfortunately, empty. 

Before he could flag the bartender himself, a drink appeared in front of him. He looked up at De Groot, the longtime bartender who had probably never smiled in his hundred-or-so years on this Earth, a question forming on his lips. 

De Groot jerked his head back, pointing to where Green Eyes and the Pilot were standing at the bar. 

“It’s from them,” he said gruffly, turning away to pour another drink. 

John looked over to where the two men were standing, aware they were watching him. He raised his drink in salute, before downing half of it in one go. Gathering what little courage he had, he stood from his stool and circled around the bar. 

Green Eyes noticed him first as he approached. He tapped the Pilot lightly on the shoulder, signaling to John. They turned to him in unison, smiling like panthers who’d successfully trapped their prey. 

John swallowed. As a general rule, John didn’t fuck around with married people. It got too complicated, too quickly. But tonight, he thought he might just make an exception. 

Under their twin gazes, John felt himself come alive. Everywhere he’d ached earlier seemed to tingle with electricity. Even his leg seemed to hurt less than usual, though that could just be the adrenaline pumping into his bloodstream. He decided he didn’t mind either way. 

“Thanks for the drink,” he said, once he was close enough for them to hear. As pickup lines went, it wasn’t his best, but hey — it’d been a long time since he’d flirted with anyone. Let alone two of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. 

“We figured you could probably use one after dealing with tourists all day,” said Green Eyes. He had a nice voice, John thought. A hint of an English accent too. 

“And it was a good way to get you to come over here,” the Pilot interjected. His accent was unmistakably English, and quite posh. Old money, John assessed. 

“Let us buy you another,” the Pilot said. “I’m Thomas Hamilton-McGraw, and this is my husband, James.” 

“John Silver.” 

***

“Would you like to know what I said to James earlier, outside the Gates?” Thomas asked. 

It was a while later, after they’d each polished off a few more drinks. John marveled inwardly, even though they were both stunningly attractive and clearly well-educated, he actually enjoyed talking with them. Nearly as much as he enjoyed the way James kept looking at his lips, or the way Thomas kept his forearm pressed against his own. 

John stared at Thomas, drawn in by his conspiratorial tone. “Yes,” he replied, voice unconsciously dropping down an octave. 

“I asked him whether he’d enjoy having two cocks in him tonight.” 

John’s mouth went dry, his knuckles turned white where they gripped the counter. His knees nearly buckled as all the blood in his body rushed straight to his cock. 

“Is that so?” he asked, turning to James. Who, he noted, was blushing fiercely, but met his gaze. “Would you?” John asked, studying him closely. 

In response, James snaked his hands out, drawing John closer to him by the hips. He leaned in, until his breath tickled John’s ear. John barely suppressed a shiver. 

“Oh yes,” James whispered, so only John could hear. “Yes, I think I’d enjoy that very much.” 

John couldn’t take any more. Winding a hand in James’s hair, he pulled James’s lips in for a kiss. James opened for him at once, sliding his tongue across John’s lower lips before tugging on it with his teeth. John groaned against him, hips grinding as they sought friction against James’s body. The corner of the bar counter cut into John’s lower back, but as long as James kept kissing him, he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

Suddenly, he felt a weight at his side, and another hand tangled into his hair. 

“Let’s go home,” Thomas murmured. 

How they made it back to their hotel, John wasn’t entirely sure. He only knew that James’s lips were soft, where Thomas’s were hard and unyielding. That they seemed entranced by his hair, and didn’t mind his missing leg. That Thomas liked to kiss his exposed collarbones, and James liked to bite his earlobes. That they would probably be the death of him. 

They stumbled into the hotel, three bodies moving as one, not caring about the curious glances from the other guests. 

Finally, _finally_, they made it up to their room. The Penthouse suite, no less. Thomas fixed them each a drink as James and John hurried to rid each other of their clothes. They then turned to Thomas and undressed him, too. Together, they tumbled onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and heated kisses. 

Over the next forty-eight hours, John learned three very important facts: 

1\. James really _did_ enjoy having two cocks in him. 

2\. As did Thomas. 

3\. As did John.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated ❤️


End file.
